


Worst First Impression

by kenshindra (kenshincha)



Series: Situations [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dog(s), Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict runs into a dog in the park. Literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst First Impression

Benedict was never naturally aware of his surroundings. His mind was always on something. Did he remember to send his latest article to the editor? Did he turn on the dishwasher last night? What was the name of the actress who played the ex-wife in The Thin Man? What when did he buy these shoes?

For someone to get his attention, they need to be almost shouting in his ear. One good Samaritan had to chase after him for two blocks after Benedict has accidentally dropped his wallet.

The commotion behind him as he walked through the park outside his work was enough to enter into even his distracted mind. Loud barking and a voice shouting after it. Unable to ignore his curiosity, Benedict slowed and turned around.

A mass of black suddenly lunged at him, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back, his head thankfully only landing on soft grass and dirt instead of hard cement sidewalk.

"Oh fuck, I am so sorry. Zach is one of the prissiest dogs ever, but is strong enough that he can away from me if he really wants."

There was a huff, and Benedict grimaced as a moist tongue licked his cheek. He blinked and his eyes focused on a pink tongue and a large black dog that was being pulled off from resting on his chest. He got up on his elbows. At looked fully at his attacker. It was a good size black Labrador. It was thin, but seemed to be from muscles rather than malnutrition.

His eyes trailed from the rainbow collar to the large tan hand holding it. He followed the hand up a muscled tanned arm, to a muscled tan shoulder only partly hidden by a white tank, to the man's face. Blond-haired and blue-eyed, he was the picture of an All-American California boy. Man. He was definitely a man if the light stubble was anything to go by. A dark red blush stained his cheeks, though Benedict could not tell if it was from exertion or embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry," the man said as he extended a hand down to him. Benedict only took a moment before accepting it, the skin surprisingly warm, although perhaps not too surprising given how far the man had probably needed to chase his dog. "My dog is an asshole."

The dog, 'Zach' Benedict believed his name was, gave a low growl and tugged at the grip on his collar as if he was offended.

The man cursed under his breath as he began to brush at the dirt on the front of Benedict's suit in definite paw prints.

Benedict stiffened. "That is quite all right."

"Damn, I will pay for the dry cleaning. This fucking dog."

Zach barked and twisted around so his hind quarters bumped into the back of the man's legs, causing him to stumble forward and into Benedict.

The man took hold of Benedict's shoulders to keep them both from falling over. The man cleared his throat and took a step back. "Sorry. I love my dog, but he's really a bitch."

Zach gave a whine and looked up at Benedict with large eyes as if saying _See the abuse I'm subjected to?_

Benedict couldn't help but give a small smile down at the dog. He didn't have any animals himself, but he did like them. Even the ones that jumped him as long as they didn't maul him. "Does... Zach, was it? Does he bite?"

Chris looked at him surprised. "Uh, he can get snappy of he's pissed, but no, he hasn't ever bitten anyone."

Benedict gave his hand for Zach to sniff. When he received a nose nudge and a small lick, almost a sign of granting permission, he began to scratch behind the dog's ears, the fur there soft to the touch.

"I'm Chris," the man said, extending his hand.

"Benedict," he said when he shook it.

"I know this is probably the worst first impression ever, but would you like to meet up for coffee some time?"

Benedict blinked in surprise. He glanced down at the Labrador, noting the rainbow collar for the second time, but only really taking it in for the first time. Some silly, irrational part of his brain had thought it meant the dog was homosexual. Though he supposed that could be true as well.

Chris opened his mouth as if to retract the invitation.

"Yes," Benedict said quickly, perhaps louder than was needed.

Chris smiled and Benedict could not help but give a shy smile in return. "Do you have a phone, or?"

Benedict handed it to him and the man quickly made an entry in it. 

"Give me a call," Chris said as he handed it back. "Even if it's just to pay for your dry cleaning."

Benedict nodded. "Will do."

Chris stood there awkwardly for another moment before giving a small wave and turning back the way he came. As they walked away, Zach looked back at Benedict, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth in a large doggy smile. Benedict had the feeling that if dogs could wink, this one would do just that.


End file.
